Nen Academy
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Ryoma, along with two of his friends, are sent to Nen Academy to develop their Nen techniques. All three of them have a different dark history behind them, and had one agreed rule between the three: No falling in love, no matter what. When they caught the attention of three of the third year students they met, the rule of never falling in love may just be broken.
1. Welcome to Nen Academy

**BP: I don't know why the hell am I writing this, but for those who like my other stories, I hope you can bear with me for a while. This is actually a requested fic, but the plot is up to me to decide. I had this idea for a long time, so I am using it now, so I hope you bear with me. It is a school that is full of Nen people (like Gold Star Academy, but it had both boys and girls this time) and a dash of Lorien Legacies! Sorry, I like HunterxHunter too much!**

"Well, here's your stop, boys and girls. We'll hand all your personal documents to the headmaster and deliver the baggage to your dormitory rooms when your Star Ranks are announced. Enjoy your stay at Nen Academy!" the private bus driver said to the people in the bus.

Ryoma, along with the other pupils, grabbed their school bags, and stepped out of the bus. He stepped into the school compound and looked around. It was very ordinary, alright. There was a huge plaque that proclaimed the school's motto and values. Another had all the school's past achievements all over it followed by a shelf containing trophies and medals stocked inside. His friends came sidling up to him, and they walked together.

"Looks like an ordinary school to me, Hessu, Towa." He mumbled to his two friends.

Hessu nodded. "You'd think it is a school for ordinary people."

Ryoma looked at Hessu. Hessu may look like an ordinary girl, but she's actually a Garde from the planet Lorien. Her mother is both a sorceress and Garde, while her father is a Nen user. They met on Earth, and married in Lorien. Upon discovering the fact that Hessu has her mother's ability of sorcery and producing hexes and manipulating the probability of bad luck, along with her Legacies, she also had the knack of using Nen techniques and even can use one naturally, she was sent here to develop her Nen techniques further. She is already considered very formidable in battle, considering the powers she was born with and how she was forced to train since young.

The three of them met one another at a Hunter Exam last year, and quickly became good friends. All three of them collaborated together, and they passed, making all of them Hunters now.

"Yeah, but it's actually a school for people who have Nen aura in them. Some sort of Nen genius." Towa replied.

Ryoma knew what he had meant. The Nen geniuses mean someone who has some form of Nen aura before 15 (the minimum age of being able to enter Nen Academy). However, there are those that are called the elite geniuses.

Nen is like any other skill, in that there are those who will learn it faster than others. Some are able to discover and learn to manipulate their aura on their own without having formally learned it. These individuals are typically known as the elite geniuses. This can be anything from inadvertently being able to use the basic techniques of Nen or unconsciously developing a unique Nen ability that can be used without really understanding how or why one is able to do so. Typically, geniuses of Nen are exceptional artisans in their own fields and their abilities are related as such.

Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly as they were lead to the Training Center to decide their Star Rank. They are individually tested according to alphabetical order. This means Towa's (Aikawa) in front, Ryoma (Echizen) is somewhere in the middle but nearer to the front than the back, and Hessu's (Worthington) near the end. Ryoma wondered what Star Rank he would get, considering he knew that he is already a Specialist, and he knows at least one Nen technique.

When his name was called, he walked to the center of the gym. The teachers asked him to demonstrate his use of Ten, Ren, Zetsu and Hatsu, the four basic principles of Nen. He also demonstrated the more advanced ones, such as Gyo, In, En, Shu, Ken, Ko, and Ryu, although those are pretty shaky. He also demonstrated one of his Nen techniques he naturally discovered when he was ambushed when he was younger- Extreme Steaming Murder. Ryoma creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around him and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body.

The teachers nodded and evaluated him, and they handed him a badge that has a star enclosed in a circle- Meaning he's a Special Star. The teachers also told him that he has to be transferred to the Year 1 SS Class- the class for Special Stars only, and he has to have extra training for Nen, so that he would be even stronger. Ryoma nodded his thanks, and went to join Towa in the waiting room.

"So, how did it go?" Towa asked him.

"Special Star. You?"

"Special as well. The teachers also sent me to the Year 1 SS Class."

"Me too. What did you show to the teachers?"

"I showed them my control of the four basic principles, the more advanced principles, and also demonstrated I can manipulate paper and wind with my paper fan."

Ryoma nodded, just as the door open, and Hessu came out. She held out her Special Star badge.

"The teachers liked my control of my Legacies and Nen techniques. They especially liked the Healing Legacy I demonstrated." Hessu smiled. "They also liked the Lovely Ghostwriter, which can predict the future."

"You have more than 1 Legacy, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course. But what's the fun if I reveal them all no?" Hessu shrugged.

Just then, the last person came out, and the teacher announced, "Alright, everyone, we have evaluated all of you, and we have assigned the rooms according to your Star Rank. We'll deliver the baggage to your dormitory rooms during lunch, and you'll receive the key to your rooms later in the day. You may all go for lunch now! Take note, your uniforms will be in the closet of your room. You can wear whatever you like for training, though, as long as it is comfortable for your training." The first-years moved noisily towards the cafeteria.

Apparently, the food is assigned according to Star Rank too. Hessu, Ryoma and Towa got large portions of lunch, and they sat down on a table. Each table is round and would only fit about ten people. Their classmates looked on in envy at the amount of food they got. Ryoma noticed that some of their classmates do not have a badge pinned to their collar, and they had a small portion of food.

"Hey, why do you think some do not have a Star pinned to their collar?" Ryoma whispered, as he started on the soup.

"I think it's because they have No Star Ranking." Towa replied.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked.

"My brothers attended this school as well. No Star Ranking is assigned when someone couldn't even use one of the four basic principles. When you can use one, you are already considered a Single Star."

"Then why are they here?" Hessu said in a bored tone.

"Probably because their family can use Nen, so they are sent here, or they do show some signs of Nen aura, so the school have no choice but to invite them here."

"Oh." Ryoma continued to shovel down his food.

After lunch, the students were required to do a Water Divination to find out their Nen type. Divination requires one to float a leaf atop a glass of water. A student of Nen will place their hands around the glass and perform Ren. The resulting effect from one's aura contacting the glass will determine a person's aura type. However, since the trio already knew their Nen type, unlike most of his classmates, they have a free period, so the teacher instructed them to go to their rooms and changed into their uniforms, while handing them the keys to their dorms.

Besides the school, there is a dorm designed exclusively for the students in the school. This will be their home until they graduate from the school. Each Star Rank has 4 entire floors. (Not counting No-Stars. Towa mentioned that No-Stars sleep in rooms up at the attic and they have to share rooms). You simply step onto the elevator and press the first two digits of your room number. Easy enough to remember.

The trio was impressed with the elevator. The walls of the elevator are made of crystal so that they can watch the people on the ground shrink to ants as they shot up into the air. It's exhilarating in Ryoma's opinion.

After promising to meet in half an hour at the garden, they made their way to their own respective rooms.

Ryoma's room is really huge. It has a bedroom with a bed that can fit three of him in it, a private dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options he can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils and massaging sponges, When one steps out on a mat, heaters come on the blow-dry one's body. Instead of struggling with the knots in one's hair, one can simply place his hand on a box that send a current through, untangling, parting and drying his hair almost instantly. There is also a big study table with study lights, a television with all channels and a large window with blue curtains separating his room from the balcony.

There is a walk-in closet filled with fine clothes, and Ryoma found that his uniform has been left for him at the front of the closet. It consists of a black jacket and a white undershirt. The ribbon is dark blue in color. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and black shoes. Ryoma dressed in the outfit, noting that the uniform is warm, considering the cool temperature of the room. He pinned his Special Star badge at his collar.

He smiled. He looked smart in the uniform.

He checked the clock in horror. He was late to meet his friends! He grabbed his room key and sprinted out of his room. He need not worry about locking, because the doors can auto-lock by itself. He collided with something hard, and fell on his butt.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat! You might ruin Ore-sama's face you know."

Ryoma took a good look at the boy he crashed into. Purple hair, grey eyes, and a Special Star badge pinned to his collar as well. By his expression, it looks like he's pissed off. (Guess who?)

"Gee, Monkey King, I would apologize but you're such a narcissistic bastard, it erases all apologies." Ryoma retorted, jumping up, and dusting the dirt off his uniform. With that, he left the corridor, leaving the other boy standing there, stunned.

Ryoma had a feeling that he will meet that boy again. To confirm that, he would ask Hessu to use her Lovely Ghostwriter to predict his future.

With that thought in mind, he increased his speed, eager to find Hessu.

Meanwhile, the boy he abandoned smiled. He is going to find out who that Special Star boy is.

And why he didn't fall victim to his allure.

**BP: Darn! For a request fic, this is really bad, I only had 10 minutes to write this, because I had NOT recovered from my sickness. Well, I hope you enjpy this and please review!**


	2. Meet the third years, Welcoming feast

**BP: Finally, I recovered from my sickness and I am once more in perfect health. I can't believe I fell sick for more than 2 weeks. Well, I liked the idea of my new story, so here's an update.**

"You want me to use Lovely Ghostwriter? Now?" Hessu asked Ryoma. Hessu was wearing Academia Charcoal Blazer with a red ribbon, and the Nen Academy crest on the left side of her chest, and a matching black skirt, the girls' typical uniform.

"Yes, now." Ryoma gave her a piece of paper with his name, blood type and birthday on it. "I need you to use your fortune telling ability to tell my fortune."

Hessu sighed. "Fine." She spun her pen and activated her Lovely Ghostwriter. Her eyes turned dull, indicating that she is in a trance and a spirit appeared and placed its hands on her arm, and she started writing Ryoma's fortune.

_The rule that you made with the two dearest  
The moral you have made with them  
Will soon be broken  
When you meet the Purple Star enclosed in a grey circle_

_The color of the third star is popular  
Many are after it  
But you will be have a special trait  
That attracts the star to you_

_Do not wander the school alone  
Where jealousy awaits  
Go everywhere accompanied  
Be it the alien or Metamorphmagus  
Do not face this alone_

_The bloodstained hands of the assassin  
Reveals her true personality  
Do not abandon this person  
Help her with all you got  
For she is significant in your life_

_The three will always be together  
Whether the beginning rule is broken or not.  
Keep the third half of yours in your life  
For this will be your true happiness._

Ryoma read the fortune again, and got his answer. Yes, he will meet the boy again, and he will somehow play a significant role in his life. He folded the piece of paper, and placed it into his pocket. He will figure the other parts of the fortune later.

"So, why did you suddenly ask for your fortune, Ryoma?" Towa asked.

"Oh, I just bumped into a boy with purple hair and grey eyes. He's a Special Star, judging by his badge. I saw him smirk when I ran off, and figured it meant something, so I asked myself whether I would meet him again, and not only Hessu's fortune said yes, it also says he is going to play a significant role in my life, and I don't even know his name!"

Towa laughed. "As what? Your boyfriend?"

He earned a kick from Ryoma for that comment. "Ow!"

"Alison! Leslie! Will you pay attention?" The form teacher's irritated voice cracked like a whip during the Chemistry lesson, the last lesson of the day, three hours after the trio's free period, and the said girls jumped up. The bell was due to ring any moment, and apparently, Leslie has been showing her completed horoscope to Alison under her desk, and the teacher has caught them.

"Now, Leslie and Alison have been kind enough to act their age," said the teacher, sending them another nasty look, "but I have something I want to say to you all."

"The Welcoming Feast is tonight. It is held every year to welcome the new students; in this case, it would be all of you. This is an opportunity to socialize with your seniors, who may be studying with you, depends on your Star Rank and Nen type. Also, there will be five tables…you are all required to sit at the table assigned to your Star Rank, like it is every year."

Here, Hessu, Ryoma and Towa exchanged a look. They knew that they have Star Rank Nen classes- classes for people with the same Star Rank. Also, they have classes with people of the same Nen type, hence the Water Divination this afternoon to determine which class they would go. Also, they wondered how they are supposed to socialize much if they are sat according to their Star Rank. Then, they realized most of their classmates are Single Stars, so they are most likely sitting at one table together. Generally, the Triple and Special Star Ranks are awarded to the third years and above.

"Does it mean we'll have to sit with the upperclassmen?" Towa whispered.

Ryoma and Hessu silently nodded back.

"You will be wearing your school uniform, and the feast will start at eight, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. All of you are to assemble at the Entrance Hall at 7.55p.m., according to your class, and the teachers will bring you to the Hall from there, and bring you to your assigned tables."

As if on cue, the bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class.

As the class moved noisily towards the doors, the teacher said, "Worthington, Aikawa, Echizen, a word if you please."

The three of them looked at one another, and approached the teacher.

"Now, I know you three have been transferred to the SS Class, because of your Star Rank. So once you receive your class schedules tomorrow during breakfast, you are to go to the classroom that says Y1-SS on the plaque for your lessons, alright? It is on the fourth floor, just for your information."

The three of them nodded.

The teacher smiled. "It's a shame I cannot keep the three most gifted Nen students in my class, but rules are rules. You're dismissed."

The three of them left their classroom; the corridor was deserted by then.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a while; would you two wait for me?" Hessu asked the boys.

Her friends nodded, and she headed straight for the ladies room.

The ladies room in Nen Academy is totally the nicest one she had ever seen, though it was too girly for her tastes. It's all pink, and there are mirrors and little couches everywhere, in case your feet are tired and need to sit down or something. Hessu went into one of the stalls, which besides a toilet with the automatic gadgets to wash and dry, and there is even automatic tampon remover, has its own private sink (Hessu wondered why they even bother to install sinks outside) with a huge mirror and a dressing table with a little stool that has tassels hanging off it. There is even a button to play soothing music.

'Definitely too girly.' Hessu thought, as she flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and walked out of the stall.

"The ladies room is too girly." Hessu mumbled, taking her bag from Towa. "It's all pink. It's as if it is a girl's color."

Ryoma laughed, as he pressed the button for the elevator. "So I assume you don't like pink that much?"

"Wow, good guess, Sherlock." Hessu said sarcastically, as the elevator arrived, and all three of them stepped in. Towa chuckled as he pressed the button of their room floor, and the elevator shot up towards their floor.

They promised to meet here in the corridor so that they could walk to the entrance Hall together, before departing to their rooms.

Ryoma sighed as he removed his clothing and went into the shower. He programed the gentlest cycle he remembered, and sat under the warm spray, letting the water wet his hair and body. He selected a pinkish beige-like shampoo and he rubbed it into his hair. He smelled peach, and the longer he rubbed it in, the stronger the smell. It smelled rather nice, as he rinsed the soap off his hair.

He pressed another button and what looked like green goo was produced on his hands. He smelt it, and deduced that it must be lime. He washed his body thoroughly, and when the all the lather was rinsed off, he stepped out, and heaters automatically dried his body. He placed a hand on a box that automatically dried and untangled his hair. He dressed back in his uniform, as required, and combed his hair with a comb that is provided in the dressing table. He noted that the comb is made of real gold with red jewels, which is probably ruby.

Ryoma sighed. Nen Academy is really extravagant when it comes to the toilets or the Special Star rooms. Towa once mentioned that Single Stars had a 6-mat single room with a single bed and a small study table with a small bathroom and no automatic gadgets. Is this why people keep fighting to get to Special Star? To get better food, better room accommodations, and better allowance? That's not the point. You are supposed to work to the rank for yourself, not for what you can get when you get to the rank you want.

He met his two friends later, and both of them apparently showered as well, as he could smell the strong fruity scent of soap on them. Towa has changed his hair color to black, and his eye color to grey for the occasion, using his Appearance Manipulation ability. Ryoma had a distinct feeling that he is hiding something. Although Hessu's expression didn't give anything away, he knew she already knew what is going on.

"Come on, let's go to the feast." Towa muttered. They nodded, and walked together to the Entrance Hall, and joined their (temporary) class. The teacher made a head count, and once she confirmed everyone is here, she lead them to the Great Hall. Five long tables are already there, but strangely enough, the plates on the tables are empty. The teacher dictated which tables are for which Star Rank, and the three friends headed to the table for Special Stars, as the next class followed them. Slowly, the table they were sitting at is filling, and sure enough, all of them are third years and above.

"This is your entire fault, Shirahane, being late and causing us to wait for you, and we have no seats!" A voice huffed.

"Sorry, but I had such a good dream during my nap, I went back to sleep." A second voice said sheepishly.

"Hey! They're some seats here, let's sit!" Another voice announced.

All three of them looked up to find six people sitting across from them. Among them was…

"Hey! You're the brat I ran into the other day!" the purple haired guy pointed at Ryoma.

"And you're the Monkey King I had the misfortune to meet the other day!" Ryoma shot back.

"Brat! How dare you insult Ore-sama!"

"Hahaha! I like this kid!" A boy with blue hair and blue eyes chuckled. He was rather feminine looking, and sounded it too, but Ryoma chose not to comment on that. Ryoma looked at the boy, who said, "Seiichi Yukimura, at your service. I'm a third year."

Another boy, with brown hair and blue eyes (he only saw a glimpse of it when he opened his eyes for a split second, because he usually had his eyes closed in in a very sweet smile that Ryoma is unnerved by.) "Syusuke Fuji, I'm a third year as well. In fact, all 6 of us are third years."

Fuji smiled, as he introduced the other two. "The two stoic statues..." here, the two boys glared at him "Are Kunimitsu Tezuka and Genchirou Sanada. Tezuka's the one in glasses."

"And of course, you met dear, lovely Keigo Atobe already!" Yukimura said sweetly. Atobe glared at him as well.

Fuji pointed to the boy that had black hair with a blush streak to it, and dark eyes to match. "And that's…"

"Shirahane Mikado…" All turned to the source of the voice. It was Towa.

"How did you know my name?" Mikado frowned at Towa. Luckily, because Towa was in disguise, he couldn't recognize him.

Hessu, with her Sensior Legacy, is able to sense the hatred deep inside him. Under the table, he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

_I can't believe it! It's him! The one that shattered my heart back in junior high! Why is he here? I started studying and training to get rid of all the pain, and it's all coming back…why do we have to meet again? _

Hessu silently gasped when she read his mind using her Legacy. So the person he told the both of them about that broke his heart during the Hunter Exam was him?

"Our form teacher mentioned you to us as one of his prized students." Hessu covered for him.

Mikado nodded. "I see."

"To-chan, are you alright?" Hessu whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please don't tell him who I really am."

"Got it."

"So, you didn't introduce yourselves." Fuji smiled at the trio.

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma replied bluntly. "I'm a first year."

The boys all looked at Hessu expectantly. "Hessu Worthington, first year as well." She replied just as bluntly.

"Joey Emerson, first year." Towa said flatly. Ryoma looked at Towa in surprise, and opened his mouth, only for Hessu to clamp her hand over it. "I'll tell you after this, just play along." she hissed in his ear. Ryoma nodded at the tone of her voice. He heard Hessu in his mind, telling him everything using her Legacy. He leaned over to Towa, once Hessu has recounted what happened silently.

"You told the teachers about your alias when Hessu left for the ladies earlier, didn't you?" he whispered so that only the three of them could hear.

Towa nodded.

Just then, the Headmaster came in and walked up to the front of the Hall. Everyone stopped their chattering, and looked up expectantly.

"To all our new students, welcome to Nen Academy. I am sure the years in this academy will be fruitful and memorable to all of you. Now, tuck in!"

The food automatically appeared on the plates, and all the first years were amazed.

"I wonder how they transport the food." Hessu mumbled, as she filled her plate with vegetables, chicken and rice.

"Well, some Nen users in this school who works for the kitchen staff have the ability to transport anything to the specific place. My guess is that they already prepared the food, and they transport it to the plates from there. I can also assume that there is a time limit, before the food goes back to where they came from."

"All correct, Emerson." Yukimura complimented. "How did you know all these?"

He looked to Ryoma for help, and Ryoma casually said, "Well, Joey had been friends with a family where at least two members had attended this school. They used to tell stories about this school to us."

"Oh, I see."

The dishes disappeared, only to be replaced with every dessert imaginable. Hessu, however, went for the fruit salad.

"You're really weird, Hes-chan." Ryoma commented, as he picked up a chocolate covered marshmallow.

"Ah, stuff it." Hessu finished her salad, and set aside the bowl. However, the table, or food felt that Hessu had not consumed enough food, and it is making it known. A slice of chocolate cake was attempting to sit in front of Hessu. She pushed it away with telekinesis, only for it to slide back in front of her two seconds later. She shook Ryoma, who is bantering with Atobe, apparently doubting his 'greatness'. "I think this cake is possessed. I don't want any cake." She looked at the plate. "Ryoma, save me from the cake. It wants me to eat it."

Ryoma looked at her strangely. "Don't be stupid Hessu, cake can't…" he trailed off as the cake slid back in front of Hessu again. "Wow, you're not mad after all." He grabbed the cake, and passed it to Atobe as a 'peace offering'. Atobe of course accepted it, glad that he had some manners, when in reality it is to get him to shut up.

Hessu thanked Ryoma, only to jump as a bowl of chocolate ice cream with colorful sprinkles appeared in front of her. She pushed the ice cream away and lowered her head to the table. "Please leave me alone! I beg of you!" The people sitting near her wondered what she was talking about.

Hessu felt something cold touch her head. The bowl had nudged its way up to Hessu's head.

"Nice, I didn't know ice cream can do that." Ryoma said appreciatively. Some paused to see the ice cream working its way up Hessu's head.

"Alright, I'll eat you; just stop climbing on my head!" Hessu grabbed the bowl from her head and the spoon provided, and ate the ice cream reluctantly. Once she is done, she was confident that the desserts would leave her alone…only to find that there is a whole mass of desserts assembled in front of her. "Arggh! Leave me alone!" She shouted at a particularly stubborn piece of strawberry shortcake.

Her friends simply laughed, as she was forced to eat the strawberry shortcake.

"Tell me, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Probably because the dessert thinks you do not have enough calories in your body." Mikado suggested. "First time I've seen dessert move like that, demanding to be eaten."

"The bowls and cutlery must have been infused with Nen, designed to move only if they feel someone is not eating enough." Towa said knowingly. He laughed. "Apparently, there is a minimum amount of calories you are supposed to ingest every day. I heard they use Nen, specifically the Manipulation type, to detect the amount of calories you have in your body so far when you touch the cutlery or the dishes."

"That's probable, Emerson." Mikado replied.

"Well, I know people who attended this school." Towa shrugged.

He turned to Atobe and Ryoma, who were arguing about god-knows-what. "Would you two cut it out?" he snapped.

"He started it!" Ryoma and Atobe said in unison, pointing at each other.

"Hey, why are you copying Ore-sama's words, brat?"

"Aren't you the one who copied mine, Monkey King?"

"Shut up!" Tezuka's commanding voice floated over to them. "Stop acting like five-year-olds. Especially since both of you are Special Stars."

"Considering you look older than you actually are, I don't see why we should behave like you." Fuji couldn't resist remarking. He earned a death glare from him, which didn't affect him one bit. Fuji simply gave him a sweet smile.

When the desserts finally disappeared, the Headmaster wished them a goodnight, and everyone headed towards the dorms. The three friends stood up, intending to leave, when Atobe stopped them. "Let's wait until all of them have left, that way, we won't be fighting a crowd. We can go up to the dorms together."

When everyone has left, Atobe signaled an all-clear sign, and all of them got up and walked to the dorms together.

"So, I assume you three are placed in the Year 1 SS Class?" Sanada asked the trio.

The three of them nodded. "Yeah, what Star Rank must you get to get in the class, anyway?" Ryoma asked.

"At least a Triple Star. But usually, because not many first years can get to Triple Star ranking, the class is usually small." Yukimura replied. "You three must have shown exceptional talent to be a Special Star on your first day. I suppose you guys have at least one Nen Ability you can use naturally?"

They nodded again, as they reached the elevator. Mikado pressed the elevator button.

"So what is your Nen type?" Atobe asked. "I am sure you guys did the Water Divination already."

"Hessu and I are Specialization, while Joey here is Manipulation. No, we didn't do it because we already knew out Nen type before we came to this school." Ryoma replied, as the elevator doors opened. They stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button to their floor. Surprisingly, they all reside at the same floor. The elevator stopped, and all of them wished one another goodnight, before retiring to their rooms.

Ryoma yawned, as he changed into the pajamas provided in the closet.

'I guess Hessu's prediction is coming true.' Ryoma thought, before falling asleep. He can't wait to see what is in store for him.

**BP: Yeah, yeah, the fifteen minute time limit with writer's block….but I am not giving up. Please review, though!**


	3. The Trix, Training, New Techniques

**BP: I can't believe it's 2014 already! Time sure flies very fast, although I have to wait until Mid-January to get my examination results, to determine which school I can go to next year…I mean this year! Oh well. Do enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review after you're done. **

_A ten-year-old Ryoma ran all the way home, excited to tell his parents the news that he had topped his cohort for the Final Examinations. His parents would be so proud of him if they hear about this. He wondered what rewards they would give him when they find out. _

"_Mum, dad, I'm home!" Ryoma announced. However, the house was silent._

_He frowned slightly. Usually, they are already home by this time. What is going on?_

_A scream from upstairs. Did his mother find a cockroach or something? _

_Ryoma put his bag down, and approached the place where the scream came from. _

_Tentatively, he opened the door, and found blood on the floor. The scream came from his mother, true, but it was silenced, and now Ryoma knew why. There was a man standing over them, with a knife. His parents lay on the ground, lifeless. Ryoma recognized the man as his father's tennis rival, the one that made the finals many years ago, but was beaten out by his father._

_Ryoma gasped, which attracted the man's attention. The man looked startled to see him there, but it changed to anger. He needed to silence this child before he goes to the police. He grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt, and rammed him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head to prevent Ryoma from attacking. Ryoma stared at him in anger mingled with slight fear. His left hand seemed hotter, and when he looked up out of the corner of his eye, there was a flaming orb pulsing from his hand, and it is surrounded by an aura. He willed the orb to levitate itself, and plunge itself into the man, as he can't move his hands. The orb seemed to have a mind of its own as it levitated itself, and plunged itself downwards into the man's body._

_The man screamed, and let go of Ryoma, as his skin became wrinkled, as the water content seemed to be drained from his body. By the time he finished screaming, he was left in a mummified state._

_Ryoma panted, and remained on the floor where he landed when the man let him go._

_He had just made his very first kill._

_He felt sick when he realized that he liked it._

Ryoma woke up with a start, sweat drenching his face. He had dreamt about the day that his parents were killed in front of him, and how he made his very first kill with his newly discovered Nen technique that day…again. The sun's rays were shining from the balcony windows into his bedroom. Ryoma checked the time. It was 7 a.m., which means he is supposed to get up now. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and sighed. True, the Nen technique he suddenly developed when he was attacked was enough to save his life, but he always wondered whether it was necessary to kill that person?

He changed into a fresh new uniform in his closet, packed his bag according to the schedule today, and went out of his room to head to the cafeteria. At the same time, two doors opened, and Hessu and Towa came out of their rooms too, though Towa has disguised himself again, as a precaution, in case he runs into a certain third year.

"Morning, guys." Ryoma mumbled.

"Morning." They chorused in unison.

The cafeteria wasn't crowded at 7.15 in the morning. They went to get their assigned food portions, and found an empty table, and sat down to eat. As they ate, the cafeteria tables slowly started to fill up, students chattering about god-knows-what with their friends.

Meanwhile, the third years that the trio has encountered during the feast was looking for a seat. They wanted to sit with someone that doesn't care about their popularity, and wouldn't boast that they had sat with them. Usually, when they all sat at one table, their fans, usually girls, and even boys, would come up and ask if they could fill up the remaining seats. This was when they noticed that there are still spaces left at Ryoma's table. Ryoma and his friends were apparently talking about the Hunter Exam they took last year, by the sound of it. Fuji walked over, and placed his tray across from Hessu's. "Can we sit here?" he asked.

The three of them stopped talking and looked up.

"Oh, you're the guys from the feast yesterday." Hessu replied. "Sure, hi."

So all of them sat down, and started on their breakfast.

"I don't like the looks the other students are giving us." Ryoma whispered to the other two.

The other two looked up, and sure enough, some of the girls are glaring at them, especially at Hessu, considering she is the only female at the table they are sitting at.

It was made worse, when the space left was taken up by another boy.

"Hey, cousin." Yukimura greeted the red-haired boy in glasses.

Hessu noted that Towa's face turned ashen as soon as he saw him. 'Must be another person he knew during junior high.' Hessu thought. Her guess was confirmed when Towa mumbled, "Not another one from my junior high."

The red-haired boy sat down, and Yukimura introduced his cousin, Yukimura Shuji, who is a Triple Star and in third year as well. The trio in turn introduced themselves, though Towa still introduced himself as Joey Emerson.

Atobe then began the conversion by asking the trio, "Have you met the Trix yet?"

"Who?" Ryoma asked.

"So, it looks like you have not met them yet," Sanada said. "No matter what happens, try not to cross paths with them."

Tezuka then explained, "The Trix is a group of 3 female students in this school. It is made out of 3 members, all second-years this year: Lana Weinberger, the leader and her cronies Tricia and Belinda. They insult everyone here except us 7."

"Why?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Well... the three actually have a crush on all 7 of us and even confessed to us last year during the annual school dance, but we rejected them and even called them idiots. They were angry and upset with us but didn't bully us. They still have a crush on us, though," said Atobe.

"Talking about Lana and her cronies, huh?" Mikado said. He chuckled and continued, "Lana is not someone whom you don't want to mess-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sanada interrupted him and said, "Uh-oh. They're here."

All 10 of them turned in the direction Sanada was facing and caught sight of the Trix.

As Tezuka said, there were 3 girls. They were making their way towards the cafeteria, strutting and showing off their 'beauty' like peacocks.

The girl in the middle, whom Ryoma suspected is Lana, had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a very short uniform skirt, and had make-up caked on her face. She had several shiny, jeweled hair clips holding up her fringe and diamond earrings on her ears. She also wore a branded watch.

Her cronies, Tricia and Belinda, also wore short skirts and make-up, and branded stuff. Ryoma noted all of them only had one star pinned to their collar cuffs.

When they walked by their table, Lana said in an over-sweetened honey voice, "Hey, boys!" she fluttered her eyelashes to look seductive.

"Go away, Weinberger." Shuji snapped.

Lana shook her head, her blonde hair sweeping from side to side. "Oh, I know all of you want me here." She went closer to their table and that was when she noticed the three friends. "Who're those losers sitting with you, boys?" she questioned. "I know I'll make a better companion than those three plain looking people here." She poked Towa on the shoulder. "Get off. That's our seats you have there." The other two also tried to push Ryoma and Hessu off their seats.

Atobe stood up angrily and told her off. "One thing Ore-sama hates about you is that you insult new students. Especially those that is better than you. In fact, they are on this table first, and we asked them if we could sit here!"

"Why would you want them to sit with you?" Belinda exclaimed. "I mean they are just first years. They-" She was cut off when Hessu subtly pointed the ring she was wearing at them, muttering a few words. They then disappeared.

"What is that?" Ryoma asked Hessu.

_A ring from my Loric Chest called Andarta. It's my Inheritance from the Elders when I was born. Andarta lets one send someone or the user to the place the user has been to before. In this case, I sent them to the girls' bathroom, and made sure they land head first into the toilet. _Both Ryoma and Towa heard this in their heads. Apparently she wants to keep the fact that she is not human a secret.

Atobe sat down again and angrily muttered, "Dumb girl."

"What just happened, anyway?" Fuji asked. "They were insulting us and then they disappeared."

"Maybe it's just their poorly controlled Nen technique." Tezuka said dismissively. "They probably have the ability to teleport, only they can't control it very well."

His friends laughed, but Ryoma and his friends exchanged a look. They knew if they stayed here, they would most likely be harassed by the other students, especially girls. "I think we'd better get out of here, before someone else comes harass us." Ryoma whispered to his friends, getting up. His friends followed suit.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you three going?" Fuji exclaimed.

"Somewhere where no fangirls of yours would harass us." Hessu replied bluntly. "Oh, and don't sit with us during lunch, we already have enough drama in our lives without the student harassing us." With that, the three of them left, taking their breakfast trays with them, leaving the third years staring at them, stunned.

They hastily finished their breakfast on the way to deposit their trays, fortunately that is not very difficult thanks to Hessu's telekinesis, and headed to the SS Classroom, Towa cancelling his Nen technique in the process, so that his real appearance is exposed. He didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him because no one he knew from the past is in his class. He saw his two former friends earlier, and both of them are Double Stars, so there is no way he would run into them. Ryoma noted that the SS Classroom is air-conditioned and it is much cleaner. Also, the chairs and tables are in a much better quality and is newer. They took the three seats at the back, just as the bell rang and the other students filed in. It was a very small class, only 15 people at best.

The teacher took attendance, though she addressed Towa as Joey Emerson as per his request, and then she started the lesson.

Their first period is English, which Ryoma took it as his nap time because he's from America, and English is his first language, and he has a very good grasp of it.

When English was over, Hessu had to wake Ryoma up and then tell him the homework of the day.

The next period was double period training with all the SS Class pupils, which is in half an hour, so they could change to whatever is comfortable for them and meet up in the Training Center in half an hour.

Back in his room, Ryoma dressed in a black T-shirt, and dark blue pants of a flexible material.

"Looking good, Ryoma." Hessu commented. Towa was wearing dark blue T-shirt with grey pants, while Hessu is wearing a pale pink blouse with a black vest, where Hessu revealed can conceal weapons, with a playful pink pleated skirt.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of the school building. With the elevator situated at some areas of the school, and being built like the elevators at the dorms, the ride is less than 30 seconds. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacles courses, and even stations to test your principles of Nen. The other SS Class students were gathered in a circle. The trio avoided the third years, and stood near the second years.

When training is about to start, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Attica stepped up and began to explain the various stations of training. "In Nen Academy, deaths are possible, be it during dueling class or missions, so we need to get you to be stronger in order to survive your school years. Whether you graduate from Nen Academy alive depends on how well you pay attention over, particularly to what I'm about to say during training periods. First, no fighting with the other students during training. You'll have plenty of time for that during Dueling Class. All of them will be individual training, and you're free to travel form area to area whenever you please. My advice is don't ignore the four basic principles of Nen, namely, Ten, Ren, Zetsu and Hatsu. Everyone wants to create a new Nen technique so they can fight, but you'll never be able to master it if you don't know how to use the four basic principles."

She then blew her whistle, and training has started.

"What do you want to do?" Ryoma asked the other two. He was looking around at the upperclassmen, including the third years, wielding the deadliest-looking weapons in the gym with ease, and some practicing their Nen techniques with no problems at all, then the lowerclassmen, trying to combine Nen with the weapons they are wielding, thinking they would practice on their Nen techniques later.

"I'd say we try and create new Nen techniques according to our category. Let's go try conjuration." Hessu replied.

The other two nodded, and headed to the station where the trainer helps you create new Nen techniques of the Conjuration type.

"Well, as you three know, Conjuration is the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. Once a person has mastered the conjuration of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want. This is an advantage, because the user is able to conceal the item and make it reappear at will. Also, ordinary people that is unaware of Nen would not be able to see the item. The use of In can hide an object materialized from aura from experienced users of Nen. Usually, you are only able to conjure only one object, but the Nen users born in Lorien can conjure two. Can any of you tell me why?" said the trainer.

"That is because Loric people have an aura of their own. They conjure one object out of the Nen aura, while they use the Loric aura to create another object." Towa answered.

"Very good. Now, each of you think of one object, and the techniques you want to use with the said object. Also, while you are at it, you need to think of conditions."

"Conditions?" Ryoma asked.

"Being a product of the mind, Nen responds to the goals, strengths, and desires of individual users. As a result, a student of Nen can increase the overall power of an individual skill by stating a self-imposed restriction that forces even more conditions on it. These restrictions increase the power of the Nen techniques you create. Vows that contain some sort of punishment will strengthen the ability even further. So, think of the object you would like to conjure."

The three closed their eyes and each though of a separate object.

"Alright, now you three produce the items with your head. You should feel the item appear in your hand."

When they opened their eyes, Hessu had five chains that extend from each finger on her right hand, Ryoma a vacuum cleaner and Towa a guitar.

"Very good, the three of you. Now, I want you three to test your new techniques on the live dummies." The trainer pressed a button, and the dummies charged towards them. Towa used "Devil's Tune", a technique that mixes Emission, Manipulation and Conjuration, to create an offensive attack that sends dangerous music notes and sound waves. It was able to blast the dummy he was facing away without breaking a sweat.

Ryoma used his vacuum cleaner to suck out all the 'blood' in the dummy once he inflicted a wound, and once he did so, he cleaned the evidence of his 'kill'. He thought of this attack because he didn't wish to see anything like the blood shed or the corpses the night his parents were killed.

Hessu, meanwhile, used the chain on her middle finger to wrap around the dummy, called Chain Jail. It restricts one's movement and even forces them to enter Zetsu mode, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Nen abilities. It is only possible to escape from the Chain Jail through brute force. Hessu then killed the dummy from there, while Ryoma cleaned up the mess of the 'blood' with his new-found ability. Hessu then used In, and concealed her chains.

"Excellent, the three of you! You three show a lot of potential! I hope to see more during the second half of training!" the trainer praised them.

Breakfast and dinner are served at the cafeteria for that day, but at lunch, the SS Class students eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself.

The three of them sat at one table, and ate together. They thought the third-years would leave them alone after the breakfast incident, but they were wrong. As soon as they were seated with their food, the third years sat down at the same table as well.

"What are you afraid of? There's nothing to threaten us here. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?" Fuji smiled at them. "Since this training is for SS Class students only, there's no Trix to deal with." He wasn't entirely right, however. Ryoma noticed some staring at them in envy.

"You three were amazing during training. I saw your new-found abilities at the Conjuration station." Sanada complimented them.

"Yeah, Ore-sama has to admit you were amazing, brat." Atobe chimed in, though he was huffing.

"Thanks, Monkey King." Ryoma said.

"Hey! I'm not a Monkey King!"

"You are. You are narcissistic, egoistic, and you act like you're the King. I'm surprised you didn't have bananas for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"BRAT! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

The people sitting at the table laughed, as they ate their well-earned lunch after a hard hour of training.

After lunch, they tried their new techniques against more animated dummies. Ryoma discovered his vacuum cleaner can also store weapons and can command it to spit the item he requested out in a Special Compartment. The vacuum cleaner can also inflict wounds with its sharp teeth. Also, he can also use the vacuum cleaner's abilities to remove foreign materials (such as metals, poison, or gas) from living bodies. He decided he would call the vacuum cleaner "Blinky"

Hessu realized that Nen attacks are as good as, if not, better than, her Legacies, she wondered if she could create a Nen technique that can surgically treat seriously damaged areas of the body during battle, instead of using her Healing Legacy, which is most likely going to drain most of her energy and take a long time to treat the damage if it is serious.

Hessu had thought up of two offensive techniques using her conjured chains. She can use Dowsing Chain from her ring finger. It is shaped like a ball and chain, and it can detect if someone is lying and locate missing people. When either happens, the chain ball would move in a pendulum like movement. She also can use Judgment Chain on her little finger, a blade on the end of the Judgment Chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Hessu can set at most two conditions and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes their heart, killing them. The other three she'll think about it later.

"Wow, Emerson. You're the first non-Loric to be able to conjure two items!" the trainer exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Towa. Sure enough, he had a flute in his hand instead of a guitar. He tentatively played a song with his flute. Everyone seemed to relax under the soothing sound from the flute.

"I wonder if I could manipulate the dummy using sound." Towa played the flute, and willed the dummy to kill itself. Sure enough, the dummy took a knife, and stabbed itself, 'blood' pouring all over the 'body'.

"Amazing." Hessu whispered.

"Hey, want to go to my dorm room and watch some movies tonight during dinnertime?" Towa suggested to his friends. "We can order some food from my room. At least we could avoid the Trix." There is a gigantic menu in each of their rooms. All they need to do is to whisper a type of food from the menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before them in less than a minute.

"Sure, why not?" Ryoma accepted the invitation. Although he can do it easily in his room, what matters is the company of his friends.

Just then, the bell rang. The trio has a free period before they have a Physics lesson and a History lesson, followed by dinnertime, where they will meet in Towa's room to watch some movies. The SS Class students (except for the upperclassmen as their training period is half an hour longer) headed to the dorm lobby towards the elevators to change back to their uniforms before their lesson starts. Ryoma's elevator stops to deposit six students before the three were left alone, and found the doors opening at the 11th floor.

Ryoma changed out of his training outfit and showered, and as usual let the heaters dry up his body and hair, before wearing his uniform. He took out his English homework, and sat down on his study table to finish his homework. Sometimes, he used the computer provided to confirm his answers. He liked the fast internet at the dorms.

45 minutes later, he finished his English homework with a smile on his face. "All done."

He then left the room, to head for his Physics class.

He sat down next to his friends just as the teacher arrived, and after a quick bow, started on the topic of forces.

"Newton's three laws just about sums up the topic of Forces. Aikawa? Can you tell me the first law?" The only time Towa felt safe to be called by his given name is when he doesn't have periods with the third years. Fortunately, their classmates are busy training or studying to bother about names.

"The First law is: When viewed in an inertial reference frame, an object either is at rest or moves at a constant velocity, unless acted upon by an external force."

"Very good." The teacher approved. "Worthington? The second law, please?"

"The second law is: The algebraic sum of the forces on an object is equal to the total mass of that object multiplied by the acceleration of the object. In more technical terms, the acceleration of a body is directly proportional to, and in the same direction as, the net force acting on the body, and inversely proportional to its mass. Thus, F = ma, where F is the net force acting on the object, m is the mass of the object and a represents the acceleration of the object."

"Excellent. Echizen? The third law?"

"The third law is when one body exerts a force on a second body, the second body simultaneously exerts a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction to that of the first body."

"Absolutely correct. Now about terminal velocity…."

On the way to History class, Hessu stopped her friends. "Stop guys."

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"We're surrounded…and I sense hatred and jealousy in all of them."

**BP: I know, I had ten minutes, so it may be bad. Please review, though!**


	4. More training, Hunter Exam, Secrets

**BP: Kind of disappointed at the number of reviews, but I am not giving up….I think. Do enjoy this chapter, and review after that! I am also depressed over my Cs for my National Exam….**

"Come out, whoever you are!" Hessu shouted.

She heard footsteps, and they were surrounded in a circle by twenty people. All of them were girls, though the Trix are not among them, and their Star Rank is No-Star or Single Star. She noted that their aura seemed weak. 'They must have taken safety in numbers.' Hessu thought warily.

"You three really think you have a chance against the Special Star boys?" One of them laughed. "Sitting with them at breakfast, and flirting with them. It's sickening." She hissed the last sentence. She took out a knife. "If we kill you right here and now, we wouldn't need to deal with pests like you again, so we can sit with them."

Ryoma watched as they took out weapons as well. Obviously, they neglected training and studies to take care of their appearances. Why else would they choose lesson time to attack them?

"They are aiming to kill." Hessu said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ready, girls?" the girls nodded. "Get them!" At the same time, the trio also attacked with their new Nen techniques.

Ryoma later cleaned up the blood and the corpses at the 'crime scene' with Blinky. They missed History, so they decided to head up to Towa's room for dinner and movies after Ryoma has cleared up the evidences. Technically, they can go scot-free for killing (because they're Hunters. Also, this school has a contract that says if the student is killed or badly injured during their time in the school, the school would not be responsible, but they would pay for the funeral. They are here, so they must've signed the contract and got their parents to countersign it. Besides, the girls were the one who initiated the fight and suggested that they fight to the death), but Ryoma did not wish for the faint-hearted to discover at least 20 corpses when they walk by. He knew how they would feel because he felt that when discovered his parents' blood and corpse for the first time. Now, he is used to it, but he never forgot the horror he felt.

"Do you think they'll notice that 20 girls are missing from the school?" Towa asked his friends.

"Nah. It wasn't even a big loss. They were really weak, for someone who isn't a first year." Hessu said nonchalantly, as Ryoma finished cleaning up the last of the blood, and dispelled his weapon, and then they headed towards the lobby, and Ryoma pressed the button to their floor. Once they reached the floor, they headed towards Towa's room.

Dinner that night was totally fun. They ordered steak with French fires, a cold soup of pureed vegetables, fish cakes with creamy lime paste, those little birds filled with orange sauce, with wild rice and watercress. For dessert, they had chocolate custard dotted with cherries. They sat down in front of the TV and watched the Harry Potter marathon. Ryoma mused that Hogwarts should have a Training Center as well to improve their spell work and not just practice on your own and reading the theory. As if studying the theory hard enough would help if you never practiced.

Training the next day is at the last period. The training started like the last time, and this time, the trio went to the Specialization Station. They thought Towa couldn't use any Nen techniques that are under the Specialization category, until they discovered that when he uses Scarlet Anger, he becomes a Specialist. He activates this when he feels extreme emotion, specifically anger, but now he can tap into its powers at will. First discovered when his friends and boyfriend turned against him. The downside is when he is in Scarlet Anger, he can't use Appearance Manipulation, so he would be easily discovered if Mikado comes over to this station. When he is in Scarlet Anger, his eyes turn blood red and his aura also turn red, and increase tenfold. Those using En would be horrified by his terrifying aura.

"Specialization is anything that doesn't belong into the other five categories. This is of course, the vaguest Hatsu category. Specialists have their own unique techniques. It can be anything really. For example, Worthington's specialization ability is unique, as it seems she uses only the abilities of Conjurer and Manipulator out of any of the other five Hatsu types. Ryoma's Specialization technique includes Conjuration, Emission and Manipulation. So, just think up of any Nen techniques you think may be useful to you."

Hessu finally mastered a new technique called Doctor Blythe, which is developed by her wish to heal people that are very critically injured. Doctor Blythe is a giant doll conjured by her, and can surgically treat severely damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to Hessu's ponytail, limiting her radius of movement to 5 meters while the ability is active. She also can use Memory Bomb, where she has the ability to share her memories by shooting them into another person's head using a revolver and conjured Nen Bullets called Memory Bombs. This is not a combat ability and does no damage. However if she shoots someone with a memory of their own, said memory is erased indefinitely.

Meanwhile, Ryoma can use a Nen technique called Silent Confusion. All he needed to do was to look in a person's eyes to trap them into an illusion where they would be tortured. Physically, the target would be ok, but mentally, they are in chaos. It is very powerful to the point that he can put a person into a comatose state, and can kill the person while the target is immobilized. He can also use Skilled Mist, where he uses his aura to create a cloud of mist which he releases from his mouth. This mist has extremely corrosive properties, capable of melting even Hessu's Force Field (a Legacy, not a Nen technique).

Towa used his natural manipulation of paper to create a new technique called Paper Clone, where he mixes Conjuration and Manipulation. This takes advantage of his ability to create and manipulate paper. By infusing his Nen aura into paper, he can shape it into a perfect replica of himself that he can control remotely. When the clone is hit, it merely collapses back into sheets of paper. However, if he wants the opponent to believe that the clone is the real him, all he needed to do is to smear his own blood onto the clone, and the clone would bleed instead of disperse if stabbed. It will only disperse if he cancels the technique.

This technique is made stronger using Emperor Time, where it makes use of his Scarlet Anger ability. This ability allows him to utilize all the types of Nen to 100% efficiency (for a Manipulator).

After testing their new techniques against dummies, they then went to the Transmutation station.

"Now, an affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Similar to Emission, things created via Transmutation are pure aura. Transmutation is often mistaken with Conjuration due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substance, whereas Conjuration allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Transmuters can copy the properties of real things." The trainer said. "Now, concentrate on what you want your aura to mimic."

Ryoma can use another technique called Bungee Gum, where he can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Bungee Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Ryoma desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Bungee Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster. Ryoma can conceal Bungee Gum using In, thus it cannot be seen unless his opponent uses Gyo. However, even if an opponent uses Gyo, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Ryoma can simply attach Bungee Gum (on his fist) while hitting his opponent.

Hessu can use Nen stitches, where she is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit and can only be seen by using Gyo out of her aura. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. She also can use her Nen Threads to manipulate her target's movements with considerable accuracy using the threads like a puppeteer. She can also use them to capture, strangle or cut enemies. The strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton.

Towa discovered a new technique called Pain Packer which is activated by his own rage; he will use this when angered or as a last resort. Towa uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself. From there, he'll use Rising Sun, where all of the wounds and injuries he has received in battle are transmuted into scorching heat and emitted into the air. The emitted aura then transmutes into a miniature sun that burns the victim to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire. Rising Sun has a very large attack radius, and while Towa is within his armor he will not be harmed by the fire. He deactivated his Scarlet Anger, and felt rather tired. He knew those techniques can only be used when he uses Scarlet Anger. He was afraid of the high range of the technique, so he dared not use it while training.

Hessu later gave Towa something from her Loric Chest. It's a bracelet, that when someone can activate using Nen aura. When activated, a large clock with arms that move as the user is damaged appears. When enough damage is sustained, the weapon gives the user a huge increase in Nen aura. Which meant Towa would be able to last longer in Scarlet Anger. Towa hugged her in thanks.

After training, the trio as usual, went back to their room to order dinner to avoid the crowd in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, the third-years went to look for Fuji, who had disappeared somewhere. They heard voices in the television room. They went in and found Fuji. Beside him on the couch was the box the Hunter Examiner Committee had sent of tapes of the old Hunter Exams. They recognized the episode in which only the rookies passed that year.

Fuji flipped off the TV when he saw them. "Hey, training's over?"

Atobe nodded. "Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh I heard they sent more tapes of some of the Hunter Exams, so I thought I'd watch and see how they work."

"Sounds interesting." Sanada said. "Who's next?"

"You pick." said Fuji, holding out the box.

The tapes were marked with the nth Hunter Exam and the names of those who passed. Atobe dug around and found one that was quite recent, in fact, it was last year's Hunter Exam. The names of the people who passed are Towa Aikawa, Ryoma Echizen and Hessu Worthington. There was a side note that said there were only 4 phrases that year because only three of them survived the arena at the fourth stage.

"Hey, I wondered why there are only four stages last year. I recognize 2 of the names, but I don't recognize the third one." He passed around the tape.

"Towa Aikawa?" Mikado looked at the name on the tape.

"Why, you know him, Shirahane?" Atobe said.

"Yes, actually. Yuki knows him too. Towa and I used to be lovers back in junior high. But a girl found out about our secret relationship, and posted altered photos of Towa kissing other boys. That got me angry, and didn't listen to his side of the story, and even Towa's childhood friend turned against him. When I found out the truth, I went to his house to reconcile with him and apologize to him, hoping he could forgive me, but his brothers told me he has disappeared, and he never said where he was going. I'm still regretting that up until now, I never got to tell him how sorry I am." He looked at the tape. "At least, this tells me he's still out there. I'm going to find him, and once I do, I'm never letting go."

"Yeah, I'm guilty as well." Shuji mumbled. "I should have listened to him. Aikawa's never good at lying."

Fuji smiled, and he placed the tape, and they lost themselves into last year's Hunter Exam.

The first stage was a test of stamina. The examiner tested the said factor leading them on a marathon of initially unknown length through an underground tunnel. Though he seems only to move his legs at a fast walking pace, the examinees are forced to run faster and faster to keep up with his speed. The camera, however, focused on the three examinees that passed the Exam.

"Hey!" Hessu greeted the boy next to him. "I'm Hessu!" Hessu seemed to be carrying a backpack.

"I'm Ryoma." the boy beside her greeted the boy.

"Towa." The boy said tonelessly. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing very short shorts and a casual T-shirt. He was also wearing a vest. He is adorable, and sexy-looking.

"Then, I'll call you To-chan!" Hessu declared.

Towa sighed.

"I can feel it, you know."

"Feel what?"

"Your sadness, your hatred…you have been betrayed by the ones you love and trust."

"How did you-"

Hessu laughed. "Relax, that's one of my Legacies. I'm actually a Garde from Lorien. Sensior allows me to detect your feelings, and even manipulate them."

"I see."

"That sounds cool, an alien from Lorien. Did you notice that the examiner is still walking and yet we're forced to run faster?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, I know. Some of us have already dropped out." Towa nodded to those that stopped because they were tired. He looked down. "Is flight one of your Legacies too?" He noticed that Hessu's feet are not touching the ground.

"Yeah."

"By the way, why did you run at the back?" Ryoma asked.

Towa gave him a deadpan look. "To make sure that those examinees doesn't look at my ass again. I ran in the middle, and when I turned around, those behind me are staring at it."

The other two nodded at his explanation.

The first stage ended, and the second stage commenced.

The second stage for the first round was to hunt down any wild pig in the nearby forest, and bring it back to the examiner roasted and ready to eat. The only type of wild pig in the forest turned out to be the great stamp, a giant horned boar twice as tall as a human.

Towa sighed, before throwing a knife he hid at his vest at the boar's heart, and killing it. He created a fire roasted it easily, and passed the test.

Ryoma used his first Nen technique to fry the boar, and cut out the meat for the examiner. He passed as well.

Hessu, meanwhile, used her Legacy to create a bolt that fried the boar instantly and passed the test after cutting out the meat.

The second one was trickier. Her exam topic was to prepare a piece of sushi for her to taste. If it met up to her stringent expectations, the candidate would pass. Hessu smiled as she read the examiner's mind as to what sushi is, and passed the information to the other two. The three of them collaborated to make the sushi together, using Towa's cooking skills, and finally presented it to the examiner. The examiner liked it and they automatically passed. They then sat and watched and openly laughed at the other examinees' idea of sushi. At the end, only three passed. However, the Head Examiner convinced her to make another exam, since she is too picky, and she didn't even taste most of the samples given to her due to their shapes. She agreed, but since the three passed already, they didn't have to participate. Thus her new test was changed to simply boiling an egg, after retrieving it from the web of a spider eagle, which hung from the walls of a mile deep canyon. The three got to taste the egg, which was quite delicious.

The third stage was the Trick Tower, and one must get to the bottom within 72 hours. The three of them were in a group together, after they fell through the secret doors. It looked like they had to reach their goal following the majority's choice. They took the watches provided for them, and started running towards the door that was opened for them. They pressed O for all, opening the doors that they reached as they ran.

"Ok guys, left or right?" Ryoma asked.

"Right." They pressed the O button, and they were led into what looked like an arena.

"Do not show any emotion, guys. I am sure they have a camera tracking us, and unless there's some fight going on, we're being featured." Ryoma said. They watched as three prisoners, their faces covered with hoods, walked into the open at the other side.

One of them got untied, and removed his hood. It was a scarred man with a scruffy beard. "We are the jurors of the trial commission. Our mission is to fight against you. The matches are one on one and the order of the passage is free. You must have at least 2 victories if you want to pass." said the man. "The rules are simple. Everything is allowed, and there is no time limit. The defeat of one means the victory of another. Do you accept this? O for yes, and X for no."

The three looked at one another and pressed O.

"I'm the first one up." said the man. "Choose now!"

"Hey, what are you imprisoned for? We'll choose depend on your crimes." Ryoma shouted.

"Me? I've been imprisoned for 120 years for kidnapping, rape and molest of children. I've kept a few children for many years, separated from their friends and family. I'm Takeda, by the way."

"I'll go first." Towa cut in. the passage connected to where he is, and he walked down to the center of the hall.

"Wow, it'll be worth it to be gay if I could do an adorable thing like you. You're one sexy guy." Takeda commented. "I'm not even sure about your actual gender."

Towa laughed. "I get that all the time. True, I do look like a girl if I wear girl's clothes. Tell you what, if you win, I'll let you confirm my gender."

"How?"

"I'll let you explore my body until you're satisfied, Takeda. Maybe I'll let you have me as well."

"I'm definitely in."

"Good. We will fight. First person to say I surrender loses."

"You got it."

Towa swiftly dodged the man's punches, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Towa licked his lips seductively.

"What can I do for you, master?" Takeda knelt on the ground and looked at Towa like a love-struck puppy.

"Surrender your match." Towa simply replied.

"Yes, I surrender!" Takeda announced.

"That's one-zero." The screen above his friends now said 1. "That was too easy."

He walked back towards his friends. "What was that?" Ryoma said.

"Instant Lover. One of the techniques I can use naturally. I have the ability to make one a slave for 300 minutes by kissing a person of either gender. The person being my slave will do anything for me as long as they're under my manipulation. It's irresistible."

"You're a Manipulator?"

"Yup. Let's see who's next."

A medium sized person walked forward, and removed his hood. "I'll go next" Ryoma said. He walked forward, and looked up at the man.

"He's probably a thief, and a serial bomber." Towa observed.

The man proposed a fight to the death, and Ryoma killed him quickly using his Nen technique, which apparently evaporates the water in the person's body, leaving them in a mummified state. "He's most likely a Specialist." Towa observed.

"That's two for us. Shall we try the third person? I know you're supposed to slow us down, maybe third time's a charm." Ryoma announced.

Hessu also managed to kill the third person, simply by ripping out his heart and crushing, despite him being more muscular and taller than her, and being a serial murderer and all. The remaining one looked shocked (and love-struck) as he pointed to the door behind him, and they moved on.

They came across various obstacles, and even got chased down by a boulder rolling towards them. That's when Hessu discovered a new Legacy- Telekinesis. She managed to slow the boulder down (although not stop it completely) and they managed to escape to the staircase.

They came across two doors, that said, the O takes 45 hours to get to the bottom, but all three can pass. The X is a much easier path, only three minutes, but only two can pass. The third person must be chained up so that the door would open. That person would stay there until time's over. Towa thought about it, looked around at the weapons, and convinced his friends to choose O. They did, and the door opened. However, Towa took an axe, and said they could sneak into the easier path, since they are adjacent. Hessu pushed him aside, and stomped her foot, and immediately, the ground shook and the walls crumbled, and fell apart. They put down their weapons, and slid down, each of them screaming in fear, and finally landed on the floor. They were one of the first to get to the bottom of the tower.

Finally, they cut to the fourth and final stage. Each of them has to pick their target from the box. The trio picked a card, and Hessu read each of the contestant's minds to find out who is hunting them and who their targets are, and she passed on the information. They agreed to put their badges into Hessu's backpack, which contained her Loric Chest. The Chest cannot be opened by anyone but her.

Apparently, they are supposed to steal the badge form their target. Their target's badge contains 3 points, and their own badge is 3 points as well. Any others are one point. To pass, they need 6 points. They have 1 week to get the required points. They were transported to the arena by ship. They had to leave in order of their arrival in the Trick Tower, so Towa left first. 2 minutes later, Ryoma left. Another 2 minutes later, Hessu followed.

The arena was the most breathtaking place imaginable. There was a sweet-smelling green meadow, and the sky was azure blue, with fluffy, billowing white clouds. The meadow stretched for miles, and far in the distance there were woods on one side, and a snow-capped mountain on the other. Various plants and trees were growing in the woods, and there were fruits growing in the trees.

They watched as Hessu turned invisible so that she would throw her follower off track, and then they focused on Ryoma, who chose to hide and monitor the others while looking for his friends. He killed the person following him before taking his badge, although it wasn't his target's badge.

1 day in, the mountain turned out to be a volcano wiping out another few participants. Towa searched the dead bodies, and found the badge he was looking for. He took his target's badge, and put it into his pocket. He left the other badges behind since he trusted Hessu to keep on to his badge.

He took out the paper dolls he made of Hessu and Ryoma. He couldn't hear anything from Hessu, so he knew she was hiding, and so far, no one found her. He heard Ryoma kill the man following him, and took his badge despite not being his target's.

"Look who's here! A kid?" A man with a steel rope as a weapon came up. Towa looked at his hunter. He knew that he was that man's target, from Hessu's information.

"Hey, girl, come over here. Maybe we can have some fun." The man winked at him.

"I refuse." Towa said flatly.

"Rejected….then, I'll come to you." The man laughed.

Towa sighed, before taking out his paper fan and throwing some confetti, which floated around him. "I'm in a hurry right now…Wind!" He manipulated the wind with his fan to get the confetti to stick, only to fall off. The man laughed. "That didn't even tickle!"

Towa then surrounded him with more paper, which this time, one of the confetti stuck. The man laughed at his stupidity, and threw the steel rope at him, which Towa easily cut into pieces.

"Impossible! It's made of steel!" the man cried.

"My fan is made of paper." He then sent a concentrated amount of confetti, and aimed it at the single confetti at the man's elbow, severing his arm.

"Next, would be your with arm." Towa smirked.

After severing both his arms and legs, Towa smiled. He jumped up and wielding two fans, he spun in the air and created a tornado with his fans, and sent a concentrated wind cutter at the man's chest, severing his heart into many pieces. The man coughed out blood, and died an agonizing death.

"I call it the Dance of the Heartbreak." Towa commented, looking at the dissected body of the man. "Now to find Hessu and Ryoma." He walked away. Later that day, he beheaded some others with his fan, because they were struck by his cute and sexy appearance, and some even stared at his legs or ass. Obviously, they liked what they saw. Other times, he used his Instant Lover to get his adversaries to fight to the death among themselves, while he watched.

On day 3, Hessu killed 9 of the people, apparently fighting in a group, her target among them. It looks like her hunter is among them as well. She took all of their badges, and was delighted to find that her target still had his badge. She took the badge, and used her Flight Legacy to scale the arena to find Towa and Ryoma.

Meanwhile, Towa heard an agonizing scream. "Mikado!" he cried, and ran towards the direction of the scream, towards the volcano, which looked like it was about to erupt again. Another scream. "Ku-nii?" A third scream. "Hisa-nii?!" He ran faster towards the volcano. Just then, he was held down by telekinesis. "What are you doing, Hes-chan? Mikado and my brothers' in danger! I have to-" He was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Calm down, To-chan. That was just the Examiners trying to trick you. They won't do anything to your loved ones." Just then, the volcano erupted again. "Anyway, if you do run towards the scream, you would have died! Snap out of it. And who the hell is Mikado anyway?" As she said this, she took Towa's target's badge, and placed it in her Chest, locking it again.

"How's it going?" Ryoma asked, taking a badge from the dead woman.

"Woah. What did she do?" Hessu asked.

"Tried to kill me with a poison dart." Ryoma replied simply.

"So, who is he?" Hessu persisted.

"What?" Ryoma asked

"He was screaming Mikado's name as he ran towards the volcano." Hessu said.

"Mikado and I used to be lovers back in junior high." Towa explained, as they walked along the woods. "But a girl found out about our secret relationship, and posted altered photos of me kissing other boys. That got Mikado angry, and didn't listen to my side of the story, and even my childhood friend turned against him. I got so upset that day for being publicly humiliated, and angry that I lost my friends and boyfriend, I accidentally discovered Scarlet Anger, and my Nen aura went out of control, destroying things. I was afraid of what his brothers would say if they find out, so I ran away from home, and had been training my Nen at the Heavens Arena under my teacher. When I managed to master my Nen, I thought I'd go for something bigger, so I entered the Hunter Exam, and that's where I met the both of you."

"So what happened to the girl that ruined your relationship?" Hessu asked. "I'm sure you'd want some revenge for that."

"Oh, of course I did. I tracked her down, and took her somewhere, tortured and killed her with my newly discovered Scarlet Anger. She wasn't recognizable when I'm done. They still can't find her body, because I turned her into ashes." Towa said with vengeance.

"How far did you guys go?" Ryoma asked. "I mean, your relationship?"

Towa blushed at that statement, and they immediately knew the answer, so Ryoma said, "Never mind. I guess I can tell you a little about myself as well. My parents were dead at the age of 10, killed by my father's tennis rival in front of my eyes. He tried to attack me, but I discovered a Nen technique that dries up the water in the body. I've been on the run ever since, and when I heard about the Hunter Exam, I thought I'd take it for fun." Ryoma said bitterly.

"My mother is a sorceress." She hesitated. "My father was a professional assassin back on Earth, and my mother happened to be travelling here, so they met, fell in love and married in Lorien. Since my father was a professional assassin, I was trained from young to be resistant towards electricity, poison and pain; I also had…lessons at the same time. When they knew I had my Legacies and I can use at least 1 Nen technique naturally, they sent me here for the Hunter Exam and Nen Academy, I won't be able to return home until I've passed the Hunter Exam and graduate from Nen Academy. Why don't you two come with me after we passed the Exam? Then after that, I'll introduce you to my home." The third years knew Hessu was hiding something from her friends.

"Sure." The boys said. "It sounds like fun, the three of us together."

"Together." Hessu confirmed.

"And let's promise never to betray one another, and always believe in one another." said Ryoma.

"Definitely." The other two said in unison.

They smiled at one another as the week ended and they walked back to the starting point. Surprisingly, they were the only three that passed. Apparently, the three of them and the volcano had killed the rest of the examinees. They looked at one another, as the Head Examiner announced that they had passed the Exam.

Fuji clicked the TV off, and looked at his fellow third years.

"That…was intense." Atobe managed to choke out.

"Those first years are much more talented than us." Yukimura commented. "They had passed the Hunter Exam even before coming here."

"The funny thing is did you notice that we didn't see the third person, although we know he has accepted Hessu's invitation to come with her?" Fuji replied.

"I think he knows Mikado and his former friends are here, so he's hiding from them. He's pretty smart to be able to evade us." Tezuka pointed out.

"I say we go look for them for answers." Fuji said. The rest nodded, as they got up and went back to the dorms.

"Not bad. We could do this every night." Ryoma finished his steak while watching a horror movie called Carrie. "I think the movie should be scarier. We've seen scarier things than that. I'm going out for a walk."

The third years saw Ryoma come out, and Atobe stopped them. "I'll go talk to him. You guys question the other two." They nodded, and Atobe followed Ryoma.

Hessu was washing the dishes with telekinesis, while Towa was doing his homework, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hes-chan, check who it is." Towa said, not looking up from his homework.

Hessu used her Legacy. "Uh-oh. It's the third years. They know about you, To-chan. They've watched the tapes of our Hunter Exam. Are you going to put on your disguise?"

Towa shook his head. "Now I'm exposed there's no point anymore. Do me a favour and restrain Mikado and that 'four-eyes' for me using your telekinesis." Hessu didn't need to ask who he is referring to. "Open the door, and ask them to come in."

Hessu walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**BP: Yeah, yeah, bad because I had 10 minutes, was depressed and had writer's block. Do review, though!**


End file.
